Party Game
by muffin777
Summary: Wanna see Yoh drunk? slight HaoxYoh in the beginning nonyaoi, AnnaxYoh at the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own SK, unfortunately ;)

Party Game

Yoh Asakura was staring at the bottle held in front of him. The dim light coming from the windows of the living room made everything visible despite the darkness of the night. The bottle looked old indeed, just as he was told. Several thoughts shot through his mind as his gaze moved up from the bottle to the person that was holding it. The only thing he saw was his older brother's grinning face.

"It's a promise Yoh. You can't bail now." Hao raised his eyebrows and looked at the young Shaman with a triumphant smile. He knew exactly that his brother was worried as to what this might lead to.

"Ow come on dude, you won't die from it, just down it!" Horohoro exclaimed, curiosity spread all over his face. This was going to be a hell of an entertainment.

"Let's get this over with. I don't have all day." Tao Ren was the only one with an indifferent expression. The others wouldn't guess that inwardly he was indeed curious as well.

'Damn… Why did I agree to this? Anna would kill me. Ow yeah, Anna… That's part of why I'm stuck in this situation now." Yoh thought to himself as he remembered the night one week ago.

_Flashback_:

_"Hey, your turn Yoh. Who do you wanna pick and what's he supposed to do?" Horohoro asked impatiently as Yoh seemed to space out again as usual._

_Four of the probably most strongest Shamans in the world were sitting in the living room of Horohoro's place, all in a circle on the floor. Summer vacation had finally started and it wasn't unusual for them to meet up and hang around together till it was night._

_Since the place wasn't all too big, voices could be heard from the small kitchen right next to the living. Well, it was mainly Pirika's voice that was trying to describe Anna what kind of new training method she came up with. Anna just sat calmly with her usual nonchalant expression and listened to the idea the girl in front of her had thought of. Tamao never said much anyway, so she was quietly joining them at the table._

_The guys on the other hand didn't spend time on thinking of training. They had much more important things to do._

_And truth or dare was one of those things._

_It was of course Horohoro who first had the idea to randomly play a party game. To his surprise, even Ren agreed. He even agreed to the slightly different condition that the one being asked doesn't get to choose between truth or dare, but the one asking._

_"Hm? Ow yeah, alright." Yoh grinned sheepishly and looked straight at Horohoro. "I got one for you. Truth, Horohoro." He suddenly looked around carefully, mostly into the direction of the kitchen and started to whisper. "…Do you happen to have a crush on Tamao?"_

_In an instant Horohoro's face turned as red as the colour of the curtains behind him. Hao started to laugh at this._

_"Good one little bro! I always wanted to know that, too." He laughed and looked at the Shaman with blue hair. "And?"_

_"Uh… you know, how do I say this.. ehm.. well, sorta kinda… yes?" Horohoro almost whispered._

_"Jesus. This is dumb." Ren rolled his eyes. Only he would know that inside, he was totally amused of the news and his friend's reaction._

_"I knew it!" The twins exclaimed loudly._

_"Shhhhh, what if she hears us??" Horohoro hissed. Yoh clapped both hands on his mouth while Hao bit his bottom lip. Luckily for the Shaman, none of the girls seemed to have showed any interest in what was going on in the living room._

_"Damn…I'm doomed. Of all people it's most complicated if YOU guys know." He sighed. "But ok, I gotta deal with it… besides, now it's my turn. And I..." he turned to his left, "pick you."_

_"Hmph. Whatever." Ren said, crossing his arms._

_"Alright so… I got a question for ya dude. Have you ever touched your sister? I mean like, touched touched?"_

_"What the hell..?!" Hao had to admit he was surprised at this brilliant question. Yoh just sat there, his mouth the shape of an 'o'. But the one who was supposed to be most surprised seemed to stay too cool. Shrugging his shoulders, Ren looked at his friends._

_"Yeah, I have."_

_"WHAT???" Everyone shouted in unison._

_"…when I was three or four years old or something. She trained me and body contact was inevitable." The three Shamans stared at him for a few seconds. Until they sighed in what seemed to be disappointment._

_"What's going on in here?" A female voice called out from the threshold. The boys turned around and saw Pirika looking at them with a confused expression._

_"Ow nothing. We're just playing a game." Her brother grinned innocently. Pirika raised an eyebrow but seemed to be satisfied with the answer anyway. She had more important things to do._

_"Stupid." It was the first time in hours the guys heard Anna say something._

_"Anyway. Where were we? Ow yes, my turn." Ren stated. He shifted his gaze to the long haired Shaman in front of him. Staring some more, he focused on Hao's dark hair. That was when an idea shot through his mind._

_"Ok Hao…It's a dare, well not exactly coz all you're going to have to do is endure some light pain."_

_Hao looked confused and somehow tense. Tao Ren was not to be underestimated._

_"I'm going to.." a mischievous smile corssed his lips, one of the rare ones, "…pull out 100 hairs of yours."_

_"WHAT? No way, forget it, I'm gonna kill you if you do, Ren."_

_"Haooo, it's a dare, you can't do nothing about it." Yoh grinned at his brother. He knew how much his hair meant to him. All the more fun to see this. "Or are you scared of pain?"_

_"What, no, you know I'm not, stupid." Hao smacked his brother lightly on the head. "Fine, alright, I'll let him do it." Yoh laughed inwardly as Hao grumbled. Sometimes his older brother was so simple._

_"So let's get it started, shall we?" Ren slowly started to pull out Hao's hair one by one. They didn't know themselves if they were amused or if they pitied the somewhat priceless face Hao made each time he felt the pull._

_"God.. I swear some day I'm going to get you for this, Ren." Hao ran his hand through his hair as everything was finished, rubbing his head with his fingers slightly._

_"I'll be waiting." Ren said, more satisfied than ever._

_"But now…Sweet little brother of mine." Hao smiled at Yoh who was sitting next to him. He ruffled through the younger Shaman's hair. An unexplainable chill went down Yoh's spine as he gulped. "I dare you to go to Anna and kneel in front of her, take her hand and tell her straight in her face that you'd give anything to kiss her right now."_

_Silence spread through the room for a few seconds, before the crowd except for Yoh burst out in laughter. Even Ren was laughing._

_"Dude that's impossible! But great!!" Horohoro was rolling on the floor._

_"No!! No! No, no no nononono…!!" Yoh was desperately shaking his head._

_"Yoohhh, it's a dare, you can't do nothing about it." Hao mimicked his brother and grinned triumphantly. He had to suffer, more like his hair had to, now it was Yoh's turn… only fair, right?_

_"No please Hao, she would kill me, honestly, no kidding, I can't do that, I can't I can't I, I cccan't never ever." The thought of Anna's scary, piercing, icy glare and the consequences that would follow made him shake and stutter in fear. Hao looked at his brother._

_"Gosh Yoh, it's just a game, calm down." He patted his shoulder, laughing._

_"Niichan I can't…! You know how she gets…I can't." Yoh fought with his best weapons. He looked at Hao with puppy dog eyes. His bottom lip started to quiver._

_"Argh ok ok ok, alright Yoh, ok." Hao exclaimed in defeat. This always got him. His brother knew him way too well. But he was still going to get his part of the dare. "Ok, just calm down. You don't have to do it." Yoh's face lit up in an instant but fell again when he heard the big BUT._

_"I still have a dare for you. You won't do it tonight but next Sunday when I come back from home I'll give you something. It's a certain bottle I found last time I was there. I'm warning you, it looked kinda old, and there wasn't much left in it but still some amount. You're going to drink it all up. Deal?"_

_"Uhm…" Yoh was unsure what to answer._

_"Dude! Just say yes, you got off the hook once already, now this dare really doesn't sound that hard, and it's even next week." Horohoro pushed the Shaman with the orange headphones._

_"Ok I guess I'm gonna have to." Yoh sighed. But at least it had nothing to do with Anna._

Back to present:

'I agreed back then but now that I'm here I kinda regret it.' Yoh thought to himself. He read the Japanese characters written on the label. 'Shochu'. He lowered his gaze and noticed the small number. 36. 'That's… quite a lot, isn't it?' Being a 13 year old, he didn't know too much about alcohol yet.

"Where did you get that from?" Ren asked.

"Found it in dad's room, somewhere in this old dusty cupboard. Who knows how old it is already?" Hao stated with a laugh.

"Guys, let's do this quick before the girls notice anything. Or else we'll be dead meat." Horohoro looked towards the house nervously. Once again in a circle, they were sitting in the blue-haired shaman's garden while Anna, Tamao and Pirika were in the kitchen again, talking about God knows what, probably new training schedules, again. Non of the latter seemed to have noticed that the voices from the living room had disappeared.

"You're right. You heard it bro, you gotta down it quick." Hao inspected the bottle of alcohol once again and shook it lightly. Despite the dark glass it was made of, he could see that there wasn't too much left of the contents. About 1/3 of the bottle was filled with liquid which was now producing little waves hitting the glass. He then shoved it into his younger brother's hands.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." With that, Yoh spun the lid and dropped it on the ground by his side as it came off. He slowly raised the bottle to his lips, but before he started on his dare, he sniffed first. A piercing smell shot through his nose in an instant, making him cough. "Eww, jeez this is... worse than Anna's meds she made for me when.. when I was down with the flu." He said between coughs. The guys laughed at this.

"Come on dude, don't be such a wimp. Chug it!" Horohoro urged. The situation had seemed to get heated up by his comment, as all that was heard from now on was the continuous chug-calls. Yoh had no other choice. He brought the bottle to his lips and started chugging. The other shamans watched him in what seemed like a mix of amusement and awe. Six eyebrows raised confusedly when Yoh suddenly stopped.

"Yoh, you were supposed to chug it all... hey, are you ok?" Hao asked, the slight worry in his voice evident as he noticed Yoh sway a little, on his face a blank expression. The latter very slowly shifted his gaze at his older brother and hiccupped.

"Haaao." He grinned and beamed like a little child discovering a new toy. This seemed to confuse the older twin a little.

"Yoh, are you feeling ok?" He looked at his brother more closely.

"Yesssss f course.. Never been any better niichan. I feeels awesomely gweat." He finished again with a hiccup. "This stuff tastes soooooooooooooooooo good, I like it. Uhu, I like it." As soon as he was finished with the sentence, he nipped on the bottle again. There was still half of the original amount left.

"Seems the effects do show pretty quickly." Ren stated soberly. Unlike Horohoro who was laughing at Yoh's sudden change, the Chinese Shaman noticed that Hao didn't seem too amused anymore. "Worried about your little brother?"

"Um, hmm yeah a little. I didn't know this little would make him this drunk already. And besides, he seems to like it pretty much." Hao watched as the younger twin took one nip after another, laughing together with Horohoro, even if the former was probably not even sure of why he was laughing.

"A little too much." Hao then grabbed the Shochu-bottle. More like tried to. Yoh wasn't trained by Anna for nothing. His reaction was excellent despite his condition.

"Nnnnooo, mine!" Yoh laid down on the ground hugging the bottle tightly. "Get your owwn niichan." He continued drinking. By now the liquid was almost gone.

"Yoh, stop it. I'm sorry I came up with this idea, but you can stop now. If Anna sees you like that, she's going to kill you." His older brother tried to make him listen with words now. 'Well, she's rather going to kill me for this. Agh I don't even wanna think of when she figures out I made him drunk. He has to stop or else..' "Yoh come on." He reached his hand out towards Yoh but without success. There was no way he'd give away his sake.

"Haaooo I never knew you had fouuuuur hands! But stay stilllll, I feels dizzy when you keep movin like that." Yoh slurred, the hiccups not stopping yet.

"Ok that's it." The older shaman was behind Yoh in an instant, his one hand forming into a tight grip around the glass bottle, his arm draped over his little brother's waist. He pulled from behind but Yoh wasn't exactly the weakest. As a result, he was pulled up with the bottle until he was practically lying on Hao's lap. "Let go Yoh, it's enough." He said loud and sternly, looking down at the grinning boy with the headphones almost coming off his head. At the stern voice, Yoh's smile disappeared quickly and turned into a look of worry.

"Niichan… I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry." Hao's eyes instantly softened at this. Why was he so weak when it came to his brother? He let out a small sigh and started to softly ruffle Yoh's hair.

"It's alright Yoh. Just let go of the bottle, ok? I don't want you to feel bad afterwards." He gave him a small smile and continued in a soft voice. "Would you give me the bottle, little one?"

"…Okay." Yoh reluctantly let go.

"Thank you." Hao quickly put the sake out of his brother's reach. Ren and Horohoro stared in astonishment as to how well Hao was handling the drunk boy, who had just discovered being drunk for the first time in his life, one might add.

"But Hao, the world's still spinnninnng." Yoh seemed to get a little irritated now.

"I know Yoh, I know. Don't worry, I'll get you home and you'll get some sleep, after that you'll feel a bit better." He looked at the other two shamans watching the twins. "Hey guys, I think I better get him home and make him sleep. And before Anna notices." He gulped nervously at the thought of the itako catching him.

"Ow yeah. Good idea." Horohoro nodded. "I'll take care of this empty bottle here. Go before any of the girls figure out."

"Thanks mate. Ok Yoh, come on." He took the younger twin's arm and put it over his shoulder, helping him stand up. Yoh was swaying much more than before. It took Hao quite some strength to keep him steady on his feet. Slowly, the brothers started walking towards the entrance. The second they crossed the threshold of the gate, it happened. Something that should have better not happened.

"Where do you think you're going?" A cold, stern voice called out from behind right after the sound of a door opening. Hao stopped in his tracks. He knew it was no use to come up with any excuses. So he just turned around to face the itako with a sheepish grin which was usually Yoh's.

"Anna, hey… well, we were trying something out and.. you see, Yoh got a little heated up in the situation and um… well, he's drunk."

"He's what??" Anna didn't expect this. With quick and determined steps, she closed the distance between her future husband and brother in law. "Yoh. What the hell did you think you were doing?" She moved her fingers to his chin and lifted his face so he would look at her.

"Annnnnaaaa…" Yoh grinned sheepishly. It was strange. Usually he would be scared of Anna's glare she had right now but somewhat it didn't seem to bother him today. He was just happy to see his fiancé. But apparently, that very fiancé didn't seem to be too happy to see him. A sharp sound filled the air around Horohoro's residence.

"Yyyouuch." Yoh rubbed his burning cheek that just became a victim of the legendary left.

"Hey Anna, it's not his fault, it's…" Hao didn't even get to finish the sentence as another slapping sound was heard and he got to feel the legendary right.

"You dumbasses." Anna shook her head in exhaustion. What the heck were those twins thinking? She knew that it was probably Hao who came up with it and Yoh agreed mainly because he had no other choice. But that wasn't any excuse. His training would suffer under these conditions. Aside from the fact that her fiancé was simply too young to get this drunk. 'This was definitely not just a beer or two.' She thought to herself as she studied Yoh's face. She let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to take him home. He can barely stand." She stated calmly.

"Yeah so I've noticed, I was going to do that already." Hao answered.

"No, I'll do it. I don't trust you with him. Besides, I was about to go home anyway. It's way past midnight." With that, Anna left no chance for discussions as she quickly took Yoh's arm from Hao's shoulders and steadied his weight on hers, additionally supporting him with an arm around his waist. She could feel Yoh leaning heavily against her as she started walking slowly, leaving behind a shrugging Hao.

Stars were shining in the dark sky as two figures walked down the narrow streets towards Funbari-Onsen.

"Couldn't you have used your brain for once you idiot?" Anna spoke, her voice not very loud but loud enough for Yoh to hear.

"I'm sowwy Anna…sorry.." He hiccupped. "But it tasted reaaal great, it did. But I'm still very sorry." Yoh apologized, looking at Anna, trying desperately to catch the real figure of the many he saw due to the nice effects of alcohol. Anna sighed. It was no use starting a discussion with this boy right now.

"Just don't do it again, ok?" She continued walking slowly.

"Ok…aay." Yoh suddenly lost balance for the umpteenth time today and was about to hit a pole at the side of the road. He probably would have done so if it wasn't for his fiancé. Anna noticed in time that Yoh suddenly moved to the right. She tightened the grip on his well-toned body.

"Hey hey hey, not that way. We'll walk straight." She said, a little hint of amusement being left unnoticed by the drunk shaman. She had to admit, it was sort of cute how defenseless and dependent he was at the moment. "Come on."

She walked on, carefully guiding the unsteady feet into the right direction. Yoh cast a small glance at his fiancé. He couldn't remember ever being so close to Anna before. The air was chilly at this hour but he could feel the warmth radiating off her body as he clung to her. Everything was spinning and the young shaman still hadn't got rid of the joyful feeling which started to set in right after the first couple of nips. He looked at the girl beside him once again, noticing something in the dim light of the street lamp, something he hadn't paid attention to before.

"You're pretty, Anna." He blurted out. Yoh was surprised himself those words just got out of him like that. Normally, he wouldn't even dare try to say those things.

'Wha..' The itako was taken aback for a second but regained her composure quickly. "Th..thank you." She said, casting her gaze to the ground, avoiding Yoh's eyes which she knew were fixed on her right now. She just heard his silly laugh as they went on walking. Anna thanked God it was dark enough not to let the blush on her face show.

"Annnnaa…When are we there?" Yoh asked, the sudden shift of the subject making the itako sigh in relief inwardly. He probably couldn't even remember what he'd just said a second before.

"Just a little more, Yoh. Are you still ok walking?" She was surprised as to how caring her own voice could sound. 'Ow well, as long as he doesn't remember when he's sober again…I guess it's ok.'

"Yessssss. Sure am, coz I'm the one to become the Shaman King!! I'll walk a thousand miles for that!" He laughed with confidence, his voice not very low.

"Shhh. You'll wake up everyone in the entire street, keep it quiet. It isn't noon anymore." Anna hushed him calmly. Yoh showed his sheepish grin as to say sorry, scratching the back of his head. The two continued walking in silence for a few seconds until a car passed, which happened rarely enough in this small street, much less in the middle of the night.

"Woooow, a car, Anna!! We'll be a lot fassster with that!" Yoh shouted again in delight, pulling a little into the direction where the car went. This time, Anna clapped her hand over her fiancé's mouth while the other hand clutched him tightly so he wouldn't walk off and fall.

"Yoh, shush. I told you to keep it quiet. Or do you want my hand shutting your mouth for the rest of the way?" She told him a little more sternly.

"Mmm..no. Sorry, Anna. I'll be reaaal quiet." He answered smiling, the last part in a whisper. Anna gave a small nod and continued guiding his way.

Two figures walked in silence again. It wasn't too far anymore until they reached their home. Once in a while, Yoh cast a few glances at his fiancé. God was she pretty, her face being so close. Her lips looked so soft just as her skin, the sparkle in her eyes visible even in the darkest night. Suddenly, a memory shot through his mind. A memory of what someone had tried to dare him to do one week ago. A smile crossed his lips.

"Anna… I'd give anything if I could only kiss you right now." There, he said it. A little different but he said it. And he didn't regret it despite the shocked look of his fiancé who was turning her face to him in utter surprise.

She was completely out of words. What did he just say? Her mind was still busy sorting out how to react, whether to give him a good, hard slap or to push him away into the ditch near by or to simply stand there, dumbfolded. It seemed like her mind chose to do the latter.

Yoh was sure that what he just did was completely kamikaze, he knew that the thunderstorm was about to come if he left her one more second to think about what he had said. But instead of saying sorry about a hundred times kneeling in front of her, which he would usually do, he merely pulled her closer to him and did what he always wanted to do. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, a rather sloppy one, uncontrolled due to the world that hadn't yet stopped spinning. But it was a kiss. A clear action.

Anna's heart was pounding so much she was afraid Yoh could hear it. THIS definitely caught her off guard. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and ears. The intense feeling of his warm lips when they touched hers still lingered. But she was Anna Kyoyama. She wasn't going to give in as there was only one thing left to do.

SLAP.

Yoh felt his cheek burning in pain for the second time today. The force of the slap and the lack of balance made him stumble backwards, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oww…damn, that hurt." He complained. Even though his face wore the usual sheepish smile.

"Serves you right. Who do you think I am?" She spat, but she knew the blush still hadn't faded from her cheeks. 'What the hell was he thinking?? Not that I didn't like it but… Aahh what am I thinking now?? Ok ok calm down Anna Kyoyama. He's drunk, and I mean really drunk. It was just the heat of the moment and he won't even remember anything tomorrow.' Slowly, she started regaining her composure. Anna looked at the boy who was now trying to stand up from his sitting position. She suppressed the small laugh that was trying to escape as she watched the helpless shaman trying to get to his feet for the tenth time and falling right back on the ground after the first step. The itako didn't even notice that she was smiling in amusement now, the anger completely gone. She let out a small sigh.

"Oh Yoh. Come on, you can't even stand on your own, how do you think you're supposed to walk?" She approached him and crouched down. Gently, she grabbed her fiancé by his upper arm and with the other hand placed on his waist, she managed to get him to his feet.

Finally reaching the inn, Anna opened the door and led Yoh inside, exhausted by the constant steadying. She didn't know how many times he was about to fall after that. It was a miracle they made it home safely in the first place.

Yoh looked around and noticed that they weren't outside anymore. His fiancé had indeed managed to help him home. His head was starting to hurt and the constant spinning didn't feel as funny anymore as it used to a short while ago. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. He leaned heavily against the wall while Anna was getting rid of her shoes in the entrance. His eyelids felt heavy as he sighed in exhaustion.

"Yoh don't sleep there. I'll take you to bed in a second." Anna said, looking up from her position while her hands were occupied with putting the shoes in place. When she was finished, she stepped towards her future husband.

"Are you ok, Yoh?" She placed a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up at his face which was now downcast. "Come on, let's get some sleep. You don't look so good." She continued steadying him one more time today. Reaching the room, Anna sat him down on the futon. She noticed his disorientated gaze right before he rested his head in his one hand, sighing heavily.

"I'll get you a glass of water, ok? That will make you feel a bit better." The itako got up to get the glass of water, which was supposed to sober him up a little. As she reentered the room, she saw Yoh try to put his shirt off and had to stifle a laugh. 'Oh jeez. He's going to be sitting here tomorrow if he goes on this way.' Putting the glass on the floor beside him, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up in a swift motion, revealing a very well trained body. The slight blush was left unnoticed by the young, supposed-to-be shaman king.

Yoh allowed Anna to help him undress without any resistance. Again the itako got much closer to him than she would usually do. Despite the drowsy feeling and the hint of sickness forming in his body, he did what his mere instincts told him to do. He was a man too after all. Without giving Anna the chance to object, he pulled the delicate yet well-defined body close to his. Anna lost her balance as she felt the sudden and unexpected arms pulling her close. Before she noticed, she was lying with her cheek pressed on Yoh's bare chest, his arms not letting her go. Blood shot through her cheeks again. She could hear his heart pounding fast, although she didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or if it was the fact they were…well, in this position.

To her own surprise, she didn't feel like pushing him away.

"You smell nice." Came the soft voice, a little raspy. It was evident Yoh was almost falling asleep. Anna didn't really know what to answer, so she just stayed there, snuggling closer to her future husband. She traced a scar on Yoh's chest with her finger. He must have gotten it when he was still a small kid for it looked older than the other scars. Her eyelids starting to droop as well, she remembered how he had always tried to protect her from all evil, even though he had been way too weak and she wasn't even defenceless at that age. But despite the fact that he was trained by her, he had never stopped putting himself between her and all kinds of devils, ghosts, and humans.

"Yoh… Why are you always there for me? When I'm not even being nice to you and constantly set you under pressure? There are so many reasons for you to hate me, why do you never complain?" The question was directed more to herself than to Yoh. In fact, she didn't think he was still awake.

"Because I love you." He proved her thoughts wrong all too soon. Anna's eyes shot open at this. Did she really hear what she thought she had heard? A small smile crossed her lips as the words began to sink in slowly.

"What did you say, Yoh?" She was perfectly sure she had heard right. But it couldn't harm to hear it again.

"Because I luv you..Anna…wif all my…heart." Yoh managed to speak out before sleep took over him. Anna didn't care whether this was said due to the effects of alcohol or not. Those things come from somewhere deep inside, if you don't feel them, you don't say them even if you're drunk. Looking up at her sleeping fiancé, she caressed his soft cheek with the back of her fingers before resting her head on his chest again and closed her eyes, sighing contently.

"….."

"….I love you too, Yoh."

He won't remember anyway. She smiled.

The End

Oops, this was supposed to be a shortie but it kinda turned a bit longer hehe…

Hope it was ok, well I had fun writing so all cool :D but it'd be great if some of u guys could review, this is my first sk fic so go easy on me pls ;)

ow and could anyone tell me how to make more than double spaces between some paragraphs? thanks


End file.
